1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stroller tray, and particularly to a detachable tray accessory for a stroller seat secured by a left and right lock housing member with a lock button that inserts into and releases from an existing corresponding lock receiver on the stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
It can be appreciated that strollers having stroller trays have been in use for years. Typically, strollers with trays include trays that are permanently attached to the stroller. There are also many conventional strollers that do not provide a tray accessory at all. The main problem with conventional strollers without a tray accessory is that they do not provide for the convenience of feeding surface or play for the child. A problem with permanently attached stroller trays is that they do not allow for the removal of the tray, enabling a child's enhanced mobility or use of another accessory, such as a handle, in place of the tray.
While there has been a trend to provide versatile strollers with accessories for the child and the child's caretaker, further improvements in the effectiveness and interchangeability of the accessories are desirable, and the truss detachable tray accessory for stroller of the present invention addresses the existing problems and provides related solutions and benefits.